


The Fire and Ice: Return of Dragons

by Mushroom359



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: A Song of Ice and Fire References, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-11
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-15 09:34:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 6
Words: 15,780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28686429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mushroom359/pseuds/Mushroom359
Summary: Welcome to all,This is fandom of another fandom,I'm a fan of Longclaw, cymatt01 and castlecolin's storyThe last hope for westrose sagaIt is a side story of that amazing work.If you want to read real fantasy fandom.Please follow the link below.https://archiveofourown.org/works/14948843/chapters/65840791?view_adult=true
Relationships: Jon Snow/Daenerys Targaryen
Comments: 3
Kudos: 21





	1. Soon

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Longclaw_1_6](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Longclaw_1_6/gifts), [CastleColin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CastleColin/gifts).
  * Inspired by [The Last Hope for Westeros](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14948843) by [CastleColin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CastleColin/pseuds/CastleColin), [cmyatt01](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cmyatt01/pseuds/cmyatt01), [Longclaw_1_6](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Longclaw_1_6/pseuds/Longclaw_1_6), [orphan_account](https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account). 



> Hi. It shall start from chapter 55 : winter is sharp.  
> Of " the last hope for westrose saga"  
> With little changes picked from their comment section.
> 
> Feel free to comment your thoughts. Please be true. Ideas are accepted. I will do my best to answer you.

There are following changes from The last hope for westrose saga. 

Meteor found at Qarth has only purpose in providing material for forging Valyrian steel. 

Kingsguard vows are same as in ASOIAF books  
(I'm sure most won't like it) though I won't let down Alysanne/Jamie.

At castle black Ser Alliser did not kill Jon, yet Joffery did it due to jealous towards Starks and more.

More you will follow.


	2. Coronation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So it starts.  
> Once again it is all because of the amazing work of Longclaw cmyatt01 and castlecolin 
> 
> Plus,
> 
> I'm new so please be kind.  
> I have never written anything before like this

Eddard Stark 

It was more than a fortnight since the sun has shown its face to Winterfell. Though it was cold but the appearing of sun has given hope to everyone for a good day. And a good day it will be for the King in the North, for one of the old stark enemies had been dealt with last night. Now North is loyal to Starks and Starks to Targaryens. The men has cleared the castle and battleground of deads, the dead loyalists had honoured and traitors burned by Dragonfire. Now the whole castle was preparing an event. Some said its for victory feast, some took it for announcing of war while to others it mattered not. Yet everyone was thankful for warmth of the Sun, the common folk and lords altogether said it's because of the Dragons.

As for the King in the North, he spent his day with his family preparing for the evening. His proclaimed bastered, returned Targaryen king, has been spending his time with Stark family. And now the sun has begun to touch the ground at the horizon. And the event has begun. 

All the gathered lords are present in the great hall of winterfell. Ned was seated on the royal table, in his left was Prince Bran and in his right Princess Sansa. The Tyrell and Martells were also given the place of honor. Than Ned stood and called out everyone " My lords, it is known to everyone of you that we have gathered here to celebrate our victory over the traitor Boltons." Lords answered it with loud 'aye'. " but it is not all " and the silence fell in the hall. Some knew what was coming next, some did not. " The Bolton rebellion is just a start of a war, in South the lions and stages are planning to plunger the North, as if it is not enough of what they did with their last visit." Everyone remembered what Joffery tried to do. And gave out rageful thought. Some even went so far that demanded they march and burn The Rock and Storm's end. But Ned silenced them all with a rising of his hand. " justice had been served in winterfell, we've gained over freedom from them. But now they weigh war on us and we will not stand idle, we've already put one rebellion down " everyone cheered. " so let us celebrate it but first.....since it is about justice we must do what honor demands....... Three hundred years ago, we swore oaths to Targaryen dynasty, we broke that over a lie in Robert's rebellion." A hush fell in the hall. " On this day I shall do what is right by laws of men and gods..... I shall once again sever fealty to King Aegon of houses Stark and Targaryens, who helped us win the battle".

All lords shouted  
'Aye'  
'AYE IT IS RIGHT'  
'AYE IT WAS DRAGONS WE BOWED TO'  
For everyone owed the victory to them and Freefolk.  
And once again the North and Freefolk was brought togather as one.

After that, Jon made his way to the royal table with his queen and heir. All the gathered Lords swore oath of loyalty to Targaryens. And once again Eddard Stark is named warden of the North.

In the end, Lord Mace Tyrell came farth and knelt and swore his oath, " To House Targaryen, house Tyrell pledge the faith of Highgarden and the Reach, Hearth and heart and harvest we yield up to you, Your Grace, our swords and spears and arrows are yours to command. Grant mercy to our weak, help to our helpless and justice to all and we shall never fail you " Lord Tyrell look up to Jon and swore, " I swear it by green fields of Reach and its waters." Jon rasied him and confirmed him as warden of the South And swore," I swear it by Ice and Fire." Lady Olenna would call him a 'Dragonwolf' for the way he accepted his Lord's oaths, And than came house Martell with same oath. Prince Obryen came confirming the loyalty of Dorne on behalf of his brother. And presented a gift ' crown of Aegon the Dragon and queen Daenerys's mother's crown' which led the event to became first coronation, where newly named warden of the North placed the Ruby encircled Valyrian crown on Aegons head and proclaimed him " King Aegon of Houses Stark and Targaryen, sixth of his name, king of the Andels, Roynar and First men, Lord of the Seven kingdoms, and Protector of the realm "  
And Queen Daenerys " Queen Daenerys of House Targaryen. First of her name, and lady of the Seven kingdoms."

The lords and knights and commons houled in the night. Celebrated the coronation with feast.

__________________ 

Melisandre 

Aegon had his first coronation the previous day. All the winterfell has enjoyed feast. Jon stayed awake all night with his parents. On the other hand, Lady Melisandre spent the night looking for answers about what does it mean by return of long deads who don't even remember what happened after death. Leaving death a mystery. And she has a few answers or guesses.

She saw Rhaegar and Layanna in the council chamber and moved to them. "My Prince " she said courteously, " it would be very kind of you to hear me at once." Rhaegar allowed it.

"What do you remember before returning to the world of livings?" she asked.

Rhaegar narrowed his eyes and than tried to remember. " Robert slammed his war hammer in my chest, just that." He answered. 

She looked down and sighed." Death still stands mystery." And she looked up with confidence. " and why have you returned?"

Layanna answered quickly." We do not know and don't want to know either. We are with our family, that's all that matters." 

"No it doesn't." Said Bran entering the chamber. Mera behind her.

"No it doesn't " said Rhaegar too. Layanna looked towards Rhaegar with shock in her eyes." We are here for a reason concerning the others. That is for sure."

"That is true." Mel noticed all looking towards Bran." You are back to protect the Azor Ahai."

"They are the protectors." Said Mel firmly." They must protect them till long night ends." 

"Them?" Asked Layanna shocked again.

"Jon and Daenerys are Azor Ahai. You must protect them from the Others" defined Bran.

There was a silence, everyone present knew about Azor Ahai and than Layanna asked," what's after the Others are defeated?"

"You die." Answered Melisandre without hesitation. 

Layanna seemed she doesn't want to believe, yet she did and than spoke up." No one else must know, especially Aegon and Daenerys. They have already suffered enough."

Rhaegar agreed and all presented took the oath of secrecy.

_____________________

Jon snow

The sun has set. Jon slept most of the day. Now standing in the a large chamber over looking a map of westrose his thoughts were all about his Targaryen family. He smiled remember the last night talks. These thoughts were interrupted when Lords present made their presence known.

" If we give up the Moat to Frey, this war will be lost before it even starts." Said Lord Ryswell.

"So we let lady stark stay captive." Said greatJon angrily. 

" March on to the Twins and put it to the torch." Said Lord Cerwyn.

"Enough". Ned slammed a fist on the table. " we have been over this. Soon the freys will be dealt with. We have other concerns at hand too."

"What other concerns? My Lord " asked Lord Menderly.

"Tywin and Robert has been gathering their forces in riverlands. We have received words that Riverrun is already under siege with Lord Hoster's loyal bannerman inside the castle" said Ned sighing. 

"And Hightower have Rebelled in the Reach too." Said Lord Mace Tyrell.

Lords began to shout once again. 

Jon had enough of there quarrels. He rose from his seat and roared." Enough! all of you, now!" When the hall silanced. Jon continued. " I have heard all of you.... Robert Baratheon is userp and everyone who sports him is a traitors and shall be dealt with accordingly." He sighed and placed a finger on the map." Tormound will lead the Freefolk force down south first. Jory will accompany him to Moat calin." 

"As you wish, your Grace" Jory bowed his head.

" Lord Robett Glover will stay here till more northerns gather and march down south as soon as possible" Jon looked towards astonished Ned and continued. " And Lord Stark will stay at winterfell." When Ned tried to protest. Jon silenced him with rising his hand. " Lord Starks will guard the North and prepar for long night. North will need food by then."

"What of the Freys? Your Grace " asked greatJon Umber, concerned. 

Jon looked down the map with a scowl on his face." I shall deal with them myself."

Lords began to look at each other in shock. Till a lady Broke the silence.  
" What of bear island? Your Grace. Those ironborns still pay siege to our home, raiding and raping our lands."

Jon almost forgot that." The Greyjoys. My Queen will lift the siege and warn them for once." 

Jon's words were all bold, the gathered lords did not know whether to take it as boldness or dreams of spoiled child.

The lords left to gather their hosts, Jory and Tormound left to prepar for the march, they'll leave soon.

Now it was Jon, Ned, Tyrion, Ser Davos, Prince Obryen and Lord Mace Tyrell left. and

Tyrion who was shut for too long spoke up." Well Your Grace that was truly very bold of you."

Ned spoke latter." Stay at winterfell?"

Jon confirmed him."aye. It has to be. North needs to be prepared. If you do,.... If we all do play our part in prepare for the long night, THEN there is a chance to win it."

All agreed on that. Now remained the question of food, where to bring it.

" You can count on Reach for the food supplies Your Grace." Said Lord Tyrell. 

" we will need more. The combined armies will be very large." Said Ned. 

" How many are we speaking? " asked Lord Mace Tyrell stepping forward. 

" The Seven kingdoms and more from Essos." Said Ned.

"The ironborns feel pride in fishing. If Greyjoys can be brought to the fold they can supply fish to the North. In winter it is good meal." Added maester Luwin.  
maester Luwin's advice was appreciated. 

"That is all for to day, it is up to Lord Stark to take the matters concerning the North. Even in coming winter. " declared Jon and proceeded to leave the chamber. 

He walked to his chamber. When he entered he saw his wife nursing his son. She looked at him and smiled. " how did it go then, without me?".

Jon breathed heavily. " If I had to listen to them for more longer I would have commanded Saragorn to burn them there ".

The queen laughed." No you would not."

Jon sat by her side and told her of her impending visit to the bear island. She confirmed she'll be back soon.

Outside the winterfell, Freefolk marched South.

_______________________

Robb Stark

It has been two days since the Freys sent the raven, announcing that his lady mother will be exchanged for the Moat at Moat Calin. Ser Lothar and Black walder will accompany two hundred men to garrisons the Moat.

While at Moat, his father has already arranged enough men last moon. Now men heard of the Bolton defeat. The cavalry sent by Lord Roose was put to Question and all swear their lives are only for house Stark. Robb accepted their loyalty, after all they had no leader and they were of the North.

An horn was blown, announcing the arrival of Freys. Robb made his way out side the gates for the parley.

"Young Stark, you must be eager to see your mum." Teased Lothar. 

"His eyes speak for him" added Black walder,

"Frey" Robb grimaced." Where is my mother."

"See" laughed walder." I did say that,.... The Moat was promised for her."

"I remember." Said Robb." North remebers, and we, Starks, do not break promises."

" aye." Smiled Lothar. " bring her."  
Then, two solder brought his mother.

Robb moved to them. He removed a paper from his belt, handed it to still Astrid Lothar, and moved to grip the horses reigns to bring his mother North. 

"Just it?" Asked black walder. As Robb passed him on his way back to Moat. 

Robb stilled and looked back." No, it is not." And he raised his hand.

Arrows showered on the closest guards and cranogmen charged the remaining Frey solder. Stark men rushed out of gates to capture both Freys. Soon it was over.

"You said you won't Break the promise." Houled Lothar.

"And I did not." Robb smiled." I said Moat is yours and it is yours. But I made no promise concerning your lives."

His lady mother smiled as well. Robb guided her mother to the safety. He talked to his mother. She was very happy to see her son but also concerned for her brother's life at Twins. Robb assured her he'll be fine. And commanded the guards to assemble a party to his mother home when she has rested enough.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope u liked


	3. Seriousness

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome to another chapter.
> 
> Here I want to clear myself.  
> This work is just for entertainment while we all wait for new chapter of TLHFW saga
> 
> I'm just an entertainer   
> So I have planned to change my name  
> From Hannah007   
> To Mushrooms 
> 
> A character from George's book Fire and blood. In king Viserys's reign.

Tywin Lannister 

Harrenhall has been under Lannister control since last night. Lord Whent had been locked in a cell. Tywin has nothing to worry about him. It's the message from the Redkeep that is giving him restless nights. 'A Dragon in Pentos and Targaryen standards on its walls ' had been reported by both Lord Varys and treading merchants.

Robert left with the force gathered from stormlands to secure the capital. though it was hard convincing the King. Robert wanted to invade the North and bring Eddard Stark to both his knees and wits But Tywin' s long council did convinced the King. ' that's what that Targaryens wants, they want us to march on the North so they can take the city because the Targaryens know northern climate will weaken us. And in time they'll take stormlands, and with Reach destroy eveverything. The city needs the King.'

Robert did left but took his lady wife to serve Queen as lady in waiting. Tywin did not like that. ' why do I always get kings who envy my bride.' It was amusing to Robert to install Lady of The Rock to serve the queen.

"Ahh! At least this one carry something good.'' Ser Kaven said after reading a raven scroll than told the council, " Ser Daven has defead a Tully force and now lay siege to Riverrun with all gathered Lords of Hoster Tully locked in the castle."

"Daven has proved himself well." said proud Ser Stafford Lannister.

"hmm.. petty lords,.... Kaven, you will ride for Riverrun." Kaven was shocked to hear that from his brother," deal with the Tullys, whether it by peace negotiations or by force. "

"What do we have for peace negotiations?." asked Lord swyft moving his hands in the air.

"His son, of course." Tywin said angrily and moved his seat. Within a few moments he calmed and spoke with normal voice. " but he will not be Lords paramount of Riverlands."

"It will not come to that." Said Ser Kaven confidently, " They have gathered too many, they'll run out of food soon... leaving nothing but submission."

"Good, but you will leave to take the command of the siege." insisted Twin Lannister.

"What of Raventree hall? My Lord hand" asked Ser Addam, clearly to make his presence known.

" That is under siege by Lord Jonos Braken. But Lord Tytos's son won't yield to any Braken. " answered Lord Brax instead. 

" let the Brakens play with Blackwoods." Tywin did not wanted Jonos Braken's presence.

They discussed the supplies and numbers and training of troops.  
than

The council squire came to announcing Ser Gregor's arrival  
"My lord, Ser Gregor has returned from his raiding." Gregor was sent to raid the riverlands.

"Send him in." commanded the Hand of the King.   
............

"My Lord," said mountain stepping in the chamber. 

"How was your rading?" Asked Tywin.

"We have spread fear in Tully men and Lorch has dealt with that traitor Lord of Blackheaven." answered Mountain. " he put a knife through his left eye and dumped him in the river."

Lord Beric Dondarion was amoung the traitors ever since he opposed harming small folk of the riverlands. Beric fled before he was caught with many men from Dornish marches. And he's been raiding Tywin's supplies.

"Lord Beric was raiding our supply line... Now rest in River" all the lords laughed at Kaven's jape except Tywin. 

Only a Scoff was given by Tywin.   
" let everyone know that is the treatment for every deserter and traitor. " commanded Tywin feeling mighty.

Tullys and Blackwoods under siege and a traitor already put to death. To Tywin, he felt like over smarting everyone like did with Reigns and Terbaks.

And the council talked about Riverrun submission so they can March on the North. 

________________________________

Robb Stark

Robb woke up early this morning. it was still dark but soon the sun will be up. there was hustle and bustle out side his camp. And sound of flickering of flame and matel weapons ringing and some time a horse nighing in distance, amidst this his wolf would houl seeing the round moon.

Robb reflected on what occurred at the Moat especially the scroll from his half-brother. ' Tywin must be dealt with.' he thought.

Robb stared in to the fire remembering the victory in Slaver's Bay, he remembered Jon on his Dragon, at that moment he wanted be like Jon, have a dragon. and than it struck him. Be like Jon, Jon who was a bastered with nothing to inherit Now has everything, the most precious thing he felt his half-brother has is his wife whom Jon loves more than anything, Robb than remembered his last conversation and that sweet kiss with Margery Tyrell. 'I shall wait for you, come back as soon as possible. with your lady mother and my future goodmother' that light he saw in Margery's eyes and that longing, Robb could not forget that he missed sharing kiss with the Golden Rose of Reach and that hug from her. Those thoughts were heavy on him, so he wondered is that love? 'yes It is."

Robb smiled imagining his mother meeting his lady love. Cat was of south and she never truly became a northerner, Robb struggled with his thoughts ' Will Margery be able to withstand the true winter, its autumn and she already is freezing, at the very least she likes the Weirwood garden, my mother never liked that'  
Robb was happy to hear from Margery that they will take their vows before a heart tree.

Robb recalled witnessing a wedding. It was when his brother weded Daenerys, The Queen, he remembered the joy filled eyes of Dany and the way she gave herself to Jon, well Aegon, Robb only dreamed of such affections.

Those sweet thoughts were interrupted by a knock on the door. Robb moved from his seat to hear his father's bannerman. " My Lord, the sun will be up soon and the men are ready to march." 

It felt a little strange, his men were calling him 'my Prince' not long ago. but he has other matters at hand rather feel strange about titles.

Robb moved to collect his sword, tied it his waist. he moved towards where his horse was ready for him. He mounted his stead and commanded the men to march................

Dusk has not fallen, it was still daylight and Robb had already made his camp at one side of Twins. His men might call it a siege but Twins was open to the South. 

Lord walder had sut the gates at his arrival. It was expected of him, any Lord would sut his gates while an army of Fifteen thousands strong northerns at his gates.

Robb has accepted a parly with the Freys.  
Ser Stevron Frey has been accompanyed by his brother Emmon and twenty household guards holding sigil of House Frey were waiting outside Robb's tent. His guards allowed Setevron and his brother entery. A Septon of House Frey was also present at Robb's table.

____________________________________________

Stevron Frey

Stevron is the heir to Twins, it was expected of him to parley with the Stark pup. Stevron thought Robb is just a lad who recently became a man, wants to prove himself to northerns. Such people have found their graves quicker than the others.

But Stevron is no such fool, he has brought a Septon with him. if Robb wants to kill them than he'll have to dishonor The North, his words and House Stark all at once. Stevron knew Starks were men of honor, so that was his only weapon against him in this parley. 

Robb's tent was well guarded. only Stevron, his brother Emmon and a Septon was allowed in, with no weapons.

" Your mother was delivered to you, and in return your father promised us Moat Calin." Emmon spoke without courteousy. " Do you Starks have no honor?"

While Stevron looked around. A grey wolf was sitting there beside Robb. And when the wolf growled all men were terrified expected Robb. ' Seven save us, that's the direwolf of North.'

" Starks do not break promises, Frey. Moat Calin is yours now." Robb answered sternly.

" Than why come at our gates with an army?... and where are Lothar and Black Walder? " asked Ser Stevron with at least some courtesy. 

" I came here for my uncle Edmur, as for Luthar and Black Walder,..... they are my prisoners. " Robb answered again. 

Stevron and Emmon looked at each other and than Stevron raised his voice, " Why would you make them prisoners? "

Robb seem already tried now. " you came here for parly and yes I made them prisoners because I swore no oath for their safety but now I swear if you do not return my uncle to me now, I'll kill Black Walder tonight and before tomorrow's sunrise I will lose my wolf on Luthar right in front of your castle gates." 

There was silence for some time than Stevron made the courage to also make a threat.

"If you kill them we'll kill your uncle" that was what Robb heard would hear of him. 

"My uncle is your only hope, Frey, Hand him over to me and I'll leave peacefully, deny this and I'll put that bridge ,you call home, to torch and I'll slay everyone of you Freys." answered Robb with furious expressions.

Now Stevron knew this pup was spoiling for a fight. And he also knows when the north marches South and denied of a fight that gets ugly for everyone.

Before Stevron could answer his brother spoke up with same gury as of Robb. " Those walls are strong, if you attack us it will not break and Lord Tywin will be here soon to collect your head Pup."

The wolf beside Robb seemed to rip Emmon apart but Robb placed a hand over the wolf, calming it. Emmon was now drenched in sweat with fear.

" I will break those walls and kill you all. and that lion shit, he is welcome to join us here or I'll march into him after i am finished with you lots." Robb was not leaving It good.

" You do not have numbers for that, son" spoke Stevron with one last attempt to frighten Robb.

" I'm not your son Frey. and my numbers are well, its Tywin who needs numbers, we wolves of winter are hard made of ice and steel. I hope you remember the two thousand winterwolves sent for Queen Rhenerya. those were just two, we are fifteen." The young wolf seemed fool and war seemed a play for him.

As as he was to speak again. Robb silenced him by rising from his seat and spoke like a Lord. " That is all, you know how much time you have. you are permitted to leave. " .........

And that was all true. Now standing before his father Stevron and Emmon tried to tell their father this pup will prove a threat. And it seemed the only way out is with Edmur. 

" The pup has taken your balls. He will not attack us, if he wanted it. It had already happened." Lord Walder was not pleased with them.

"He is a threat father, He spoils for war like a child who has recently listened to War stories and want to be a hero." Emmon wasn't that fool to deny that. but their father waved his hand mockingly.

" And he has a weakness." now that took Everyone's attention. " like all heros in those stories, he pride himself as honorable as all Starks. He gave us the decree from his father that Moat Calin is ours now...... If we hand him Edmur he will leave us and that spoiled pup will march South to War against Lord Twin. than Tywin will take care of him." most seemed agreed. other did not wanted to hand over such a valuable host. " this is all we can get of Edmur. when Tywin takes the pup the crown will have a more valuable host. Robb will be defeated and Twins shall stand with no rock of it harmed."

Now all took that best way to deal with the thraet outside but not Lord Walder. " If He gets Edmur than nothing will stand between him and us.." His father's children wanted to protest. " enough of that, Edmur will stay here. Now off to your positions. "

As they were about to leave a trumpet blared. Stevron was at the walls of Twins now with guards and members of House Frey. He saw Black walder placed over wooden barrel and Robb came. than Robb drew his sword and said loudly. "As I said, Starks are true to their words." than Robb lifted his sword and removed Black walder's head. " I will fulfil my other words too Frey." than Robb was gone leaving his men cheering and Freys terror filled.

_______________________________

Alysanne Targaryen 

Conquering Meereen was easier than ruling. Alysanne would sit daily at the ancient throne of the Great Pyramid of Meereen, listening to Meereenies. She was tryimg her best to bring peace and prosperity to Meereen. 

Everyday comes as challenge to her. Now sitting here listening to Meereenies, she has received Hizdar zo loraq.

" My princess, Both Astapor and Yonkai are thriving. I have met with both cities nobles, They praise you victory and rule." Hizdar reported of his visits. 

Alysanne smiled, " That is good to hear." she was delighted by this.

" My princess, there is a request from all the nobles of Meereen." Alysanne did not like his tone yet she must hear. ' Dany told me a good ruler must know how to listen' she allowed Hizdar to speak it.

"My Princess, it has been a custom and in Meereenies culture that every year, there are several fightings at the fighting pits." Alysanne stopped him there.

" You want me to reopen the fighting pit." Hizdar nosded yes. " I will not."

"My Princess, Opening the fighting pits will prove that you honor Meereenies culture." yet Alysanne shook no.

"My Princesses," He was cut

"How many times must I say No, before you get it." Alysanne thundered, leaving Hizdar trumbling.

As Hizdar left. Ser Jamie brought the next one in the hall. It was an old man. He praised Alysanne first, she happy to hear her praises. than came her another challenge of the day.

"My Princess, you freed us but we have to where to go, no property to sell and hunger worst." Said old former slave.

" I have places in the city to provide shelters and food." said Alsanne taking it lightly.

"we are grateful for that, My Princess, but there also strong prey on the weak." Complained the old man.

" I shall sent my Unsulied with you..." But the old man shook his head no.

" We do not want that." Alysanne was puzzled. 

" What is it that you want from me than." asked Alysanne. 

The old man let out a heavy sigh and said, " I want you to let me sell my self to my master."

Alysanne was not pleased. "I, His Grace and the Queen ambolished slavery. I will not allow that." As the old man began to protest. She continued." But I will allow you to sign a contract with that former master of your. where you will not be a slave but a servent who serves him. he must give you a place to sleep comfortably and food." old man was pleased. 

"You are very Generous, My Princess." He bowed.

" You will have to report of your condition here as well, every fortnite." old man nodded yes.

There were many with similar reasons all were given the same offer.

Than she retired to her chambers to be with her son. Her son was her life, most precious one.

She recalled many merchants who fled Volantis distraction complaining to her of her husband's rampages. ' Aerys what have you become.'

She has other concerns like the sons of the harpy. Ser Jamie's success was good but not enough. The attacks rate have decreased.   
She went to sleep beside her son thinking about several things. She did not know when sleep get to her

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hopefully you enjoyed   
> Spoilers alert.   
> This will have bittersweet ending if you are jonerys can you will love that.  
> It will be more simple compare to TLHFW. 
> 
> And forgive the spelling, verb and other mistakes.
> 
> That's it.
> 
> Bye 
> 
> Dismiss the end note


	4. Battle of crossing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi   
> There

Jon Snow 

The king of the Andels, Roynar and the Firstmen, Jon was now feeling like king again. He has felt this way before returning to this world when he was with Dany, and when he was with his khalassar. Everyone respecting him, bowing to him. He was getting used to it.

Yet there was something irritating him. Now while playing with his son he asked his mother, who sitting on the bed. "It must be Father. by all laws he should be King and you his Queen." His son giggled while playing with him.

Layanna smiled, " We have been dead to this world for a very long time. The southern six kingdoms have pious lords and folk, who would never like revived deads ruling them, nor will the northerns"

That did not satisfy Jon. " I don't care about lords and folks." That was not true. it's just sudden annoyingness. His mother smiled at that.

"You must. They are your people. when you hold that title, responsibilities come with it." He heard his father's voice and turned to see his father coming in his chamber. "Or your will call you the same way they call your grandfather."

Before he could justify himself his mother defended him. "He did not mean that, Rhaegar."

" Aye, I know." Rhaegar smiles and sat near his mother.

When Jon looked at his son he was battling with what he said and what he meant. He has spent a life for the good of the people. When he tried help Samwell he was bullied, when he allowed wildlings South of the wall he was murdered for that. yet he carried on. And in the end he lost his first born and his wife.

Now looking at Rhaegon all he saw was his first born Rhaegar. Some how he got his son and wife back but that doesn't mean he will commit such folly again.

" I have spent a life doing that, Father. And so have you and all we received is death and worse." Jon said while looking at his son. " You tried to do what was good for the Realm" Jon looked up to his father. " and they rose against you and named you a Rapist..... I am done with that, from now on I will do what is best for my son and my family, the rest comes after." with that he gave his son a kiss and stood up and left.

While leaving he heard his mother saying. " He is just scared. our sweat boy, He will be a good king. Rhaegar." Jon could not deny that. That all came out because of his suffering and he knew he still cared for the people.

He stopped in the door, and looked back. He remembered he had such talk back in his last life when Sansa was reunited with him at Castle Black. And he also remembered his afterword actions. All for the good of the people.

"And you must not announce our return. It will bring chaos to the world when they hear deads do come back." Jon understood his father. So so noded yes.........

while standing on battlements when he saw children playing. He only wanted to protect them. They all deserve to live a happy life.  
"Your Grace?" A familiar voice, he hasn't heared for a long time called him.l

"Gendry." he said turing. The bastered smith was uneasy holding something.

" Pardon me, Your Grace. I did not mean to disturb you." He smiled, so Gendry continued. " Last time you gave twisted Valyrian steel weapons to mend them. Your Grace. I have made a Mail shirt of it." Gendry showed it.

It was a Valyrian steel ringmail, with Leather scales fashioned as dragonscales. All black with three red line at the abdomen. 

" It is indeed a magnificent work, Gendry." Jon admired the ringmail.

" I wanted to present it to you ever since I heard of your coronation. Your Grace. " Gendry said meekly.

"I thank you for this. It will protect me." 'especially against Other's weapons' and it struck Jon that Dany must have one too. " I will have one for my wife too."

Gendry stepped back. " Forgive me, your Grace. There is no more Valyrian steel left for that neither the material to forge a new one." 

Jon noded. 

"I have a fine mail shirt of fine steel for Her Grace though." Gendry offered.

It lightened Jon's mood. "Than give it to her when she returns." Dany had been gone to bearisland to parly with Yara Greyjoy. And Jon will be leaving to deal with Freys Soon. 

Jon came to his son, he was delighted to see Ghost guarding his son. He gave his son a kiss, played a while, listened to his son's gigglings and promised him he'll be back soon.  
Before he left his parents reminded him 'not to talk about their return in South.

Than Jon came out of winterfell and mounted Saragorn. When he was riding South he saw the Creamy Dragon flying behind him. He smiled at that.

Jogon went with Dany and Arogon. Ragnar with Alysanne and Rhagal will be with his father.

On his way to South, He could not stop his mind from thinking on everything. First came his son, Rhaegon will be safe. Than his wife, for her he also knew she can deal with anything he had never seen a women as strong as Dany. 

Then there was Lady Margery, she had developed affations for Robb and missed him. Her brother, Loras insisted going with Tormund when he heard Prince Obryen was going as well. Jon sensed that the Tyrell knight was hungry for glory. 

As for Freys, he had no mercy for those turnclocks and back stabbers.

_______________________________

Daenerys Targaryen 

Dany had come to bearisland to parley with Greyjoys. Now sitting at the high table she was all A Queen. She did not expected such hospitality. A raven from house Stark has changed everything. The Mormonts welcomed the Queen. They all bowed to her. She had council with Lady Maegy Mormont. Lady Mormont wanted to her to bath all Greyjoys in fire, starting with Greyjoy hostage at winterfell. Dany listened to her, she remembered that one of her ancestors,Queen Alysanne always said 'a queen needs to know how to listen '. 

After hearing out mormonts she told them Theon has nothing to do with Greyjoy attack. And she is here to parley with Yara Greyjoy. 

The parley went as Dany expected. Greyjoys did not wanted to surrender neither wanted to fight against a dragon. So Yara agreed to go with Dany to winterfell after Dany promised her safety. 

When Dany returned to winterfell she rushed to her chambers to see her son first. Yara rested and than they had a parley again. 

Ser Davos, Tyrion whom Jon had made a member of his council, Ned and Theon ware present. 

Theon has talked to Yara before. " This is the only way to survive, Yara." Dany heard Theon, while entering council chamber. She stood at the door while all else were busy talking.

"This is not the ironborns way. brother." Yara said firmly.

"Aye, what is dead may never die." Said Theon, " But I don't want to be reanimated by the deads as a blue eyed corps. " 

Yara looked perplexed. 

"Lady Greyjoy, You can fight against dragons." Tyrion warned Yara. 

"Lord Tyrion, Have you offered Lady Greyjoy our terms?" Dany asked in queenly tone.

Everyone stood from their seats to welcome their Queen. "Yes, I have, Your Grace. "

Dany smiled," Good. Lady Greyjoy." Dany looked at Yara. " I will repeat the terms again.  
You will withdraw your troops from bearisland, and I won't burn you. Since your father has declared himself king twice, there is no pardon for him. yet if he surrender to House Targaryen I will ask my Husband to let him stay at his home, Theon Greyjoy will named Lord paramount of iron islands in place of your father."

Yara looked towards her brother."You would betray our house for lordship." Yara questioned her brother

Theon looked between Dany and His sister than said. " I did not even know about this."

"You are yours father's heir Theon and your father is a traitor. You will inherit his claim and your children after you." Theon moved a bit at the mention of his children.

Yara looked at her. Yara's face was stern but her eyes were full of fear. 

"Our guards will take you to the bay, from there a ship will take you to bearisland. you must withdraw the day you reach there." Yara accepted the offer. Yara knew Targaryen threats were not hollow and they have recently taken down a rebellion. 

Dany was about to leave for her husband when Lady Margery came to wish her safe travel. She liked Margery's company, Both have become fast friends. 

When Margery gave her concerns about her betroth, Dany relived her " Robb will be fine. I shall have Aegon send him to you soon." Dany looked at relived form Margery and continued," You shall be a good wife for him and a goodsister to me." and then Dany gave Margery a huge. Her revived goodmother accompanyed her to Arogon. Dany took flight and headed south. At that moments she missed her son's giggles with a weak smile. 

_________________________________

Stevron Frey 

It had been the hardest day of his life. There were fights between brothers and half-brothers of House Frey. Some said to get away from southern gate, some said appeal Lannister for help, only a few dared to say hold against the Pup. While Lord Walder did not wanted anything to say,went to his chambers with his new wife to comfort him.

Stevron had most support. He had seen black Walder's head roll at Robb's feet. And he remembered Robb's other threats. The Moon was high in the sky and Out side the castle the Starks bannerman were spoiling for battle. So he took the matters in his hand. latter everyone will thank him and call him a hero and saviour of Frey dynasty.

Stevron gathered his supporters and went to dungeons he freed Ser Edmure from his chain and than made his way for the main gate. When he arrived at the gates to ordered the men. " Open the gates". The guards only looked at him. 

"Who says that?" one bold enough asked. Stevron saw a bald man appeared.

"I, Ser Stevron Frey" He looked at the solder and said with pride.

"Those gates are bared by lord Frey's orders." again solder said.

"My father is the Lord, aye but I'm his heir and at his absence I'm in command. Now open the bloody gate!" Stevron said with a scowl on his face. 

"But Lord..." The bald solder was cut when one Frey split his head off.

"Anyone else has questions " The Frey asked with red sword, dripping blood, in his hand.

A solder motioned. " Open the gatea" and gates began to open.

Stevron walked through the line before he was halted. " What business do you have here?" Asked a stark bannerman. 

" I came to deliver Ser Edmur to Prince Robb." That was all he said. 

Only Stevron, his two brothers and their captive was allowed to reach where Robb was.

When Stevron reached there he saw that Robb was sitting on large log with his banermen, there was fire burn in the middle roasting a doe.

"My Lord." said the solder. Stevron did notice the man calling him 'lord' but his thoughts were cut as a bannerman by Robb'sside spoke up.

" You brought Ser Edmure. " Robb looked towards them.

"Aye" he gestured towards Edmure "Here he is."

"Good, Come uncle, I'll have someone draw a bath for you" Robb stepped towards his uncle.

"What of your oath?" Asked Stevron with raised hands.

And Robb turned around. " As I have been sating ever since I arrived hare that Starks aren't oath breakers." Robb turned and continued. "Bring Luthar here." his guards moved to bring Luthar. " Do not worry I'm leaving at first light to deal with the lion".

Stevron wanted to laugh. " with these men. Lord Tywin has more men. He he can number you two to one." He warned him.

Robb sighed. " I want to see I he really shit gold. I might bring his head on my way back home." All stark men laughed at that jest.

●○  
As the sun was rising the Stark host moved South on kings road. Stevron had a raven sent to Tywin Lannister informing him of Robb.

Most of the Freys cheered for Stevron. many were making jokes about how he fooled stark pup. His father on the other hand was not pleased enough. 

"So be it. Stark pup is more fool than I thought. Now Stevron, you will prepare our men to take that pup from the rear at Tywin meet him on the battleground. I will not have Lannister calling me late Lord Frey. Now go on." His father said while eating pie.

Stevron wanted a feast for the celebration but he agreed with his father. "Aye father." The feast can wait.

So Stevron went to prepare his man to march and take Robb from rear. He can already imagine the Pup on his knees.

_______________________________

Obryen Martell 

They have been marching with quick pace. Atleast with eighteen thousand wildlings who called themselves freefolk, that will be enough for victory. 

They have marched past the Boggs of the Neck. Now they have arrived in Frey lands.  
As they made their way towards father South, Obryen saw the Greenfork and soon his eyes fell on the castle which has to be The Twins. 

There was something off there. He could see men marching out off the Twins. The column of men was heading south. This was the perfect time for attack. The freys seemed have seen them by now as they now began to break formation. Some were runing inside the castle while a line of light cavalry charged towards them.

Obryen was in command, he saw the wide plain and Freymen so he looked towards Tormound and said "prepare your men...Charge" And the wildling cavalry charged. Before They could reach the Frey line the wildling mammoth came from behind and went ahead, smashing the Frey line. 

The wildlings killed the Freys easily as they outnumbered them.

Now almost reaching the Twins, Obryen saw spearmen and men at arms before castle's gates. The castle gates were closing so Obryen and the others started smashing everything that came in their way But that was not enough the gates were shut and Obryen was still far away with his men. There might be a siege. 

That thought was evaporated as a thunderous roar was heard by him followed by wildlings howling and roaring. The great dark shadow passed them straight towards Twins. On the walls of the castle, Obryen saw men rushing but soon the flames from the dragon caught them. As Obryen and others battled east of the castles gates the Dragon circled and came to the ground.

There was a deafening thud sound as the Dragon landed in front of the castle. It opened its mouth and a splash of white icy aurora blew the gates. Opening the castle and removing its main defence. 

Following the incident the remaining men threw down their swords, spears and shields, surrendering themselves. yet there were some who did not yeild so the wildling men put them to swords.

Obryen commanded his party to gather the weapons thrown by Freymen. The captured men were gathered in wide plain outside the casthe at the king's command. 

"Keep them out! I'll deal with them later." Obryen heard the king as he came down from his Dragon. The Dragon roared to signify king's power. " Prince Obryen, we have Lord Walder to greet inside. She'll we."

Obryen smiled and went with Aegon inside the castle, Hundreds of wildlings made way for him. As they reached the fmgreat hall they found Lord Walder sitting on his seat, a few guards on both his sides. 

"Walder Frey, Lord of the crossing. You have betrayed vows towards your leige Lord Hoster Tully, You have dishonored your oath, Your house and your leige Lord. And for the crimes you committed against the Starks and Tully, I, Aegon of House Targaryen, Rightfull king of the andels, Roynar and the Firstmen, strip you and your house from all your land and titles and Moat Calin, and sentence YOU to death. And your house to Exile...... House Frey is not welcome in westrose any longer. " When the dragonking was done. Lord Walder saw them with hateful eyes.

"Dishonoring my oath heh." atleast Walder spoke, " I have had my vows to the Iron Thron as well. if I answer to my leige those vows are dishonered. And it's the Tullys oath breakers when they rebelled against the crown." That was a good excuse. 

"And where were your vows to the ironthrone when King Aerys Targaryen sat the ironthrone and Robert was in a rebellion." Aegon roared as a dragon. Lord Walder had no answer for that.

As the whole hall fell silent the king continued, " Get him off that seat." was the command that brought a little commotion in the hall the guards who tried to intercept were killed and Lord Walder was brought to his knees before Aegon. 

"Lord Walder will be hanged" Obryen saw Aegon look to the other Freys. " You have a choice join him on the gallows or leave for the wall. The will take all your crimes and.... your life."

" There is still an other way" lothar howled." A trial by Combat is never denied to the high borns." Obryen has heard that lothar the lame is the most cuning Frey but what he said now was seemed stupid. 

"You want a trial by battle?" Asked Aegon. Lothar answer 'Aye'..Aegon removed his sword from its sheath. Lothar seemed to understand that trial has began now and he will be facing the Targaryen king. So Lothar took his sword and charged screaming.

As Lothar came at Aegon with fury and splashed his sword to kill the king. The king moved aside making Lothar's splashing go to waste. Lothar tried again many times but was unsuccessful. And in the end as he tried to blow kings head off with a swing of his sword he was out paced by Aegon. Aegon swung his sword and took Lothar's head off before he could make a swing. 

The trial was over. No one else dared to demand a trial. Before the moon all Frey males were on route to the wall with instructions that if they tried to fled they'll be killed by crannogmen, if tried to flee in the North. They'll be hunted and killed by northerner lords. 

The Frey men at arms were dealt afterwards. They all swear themselves to Dragon king as there was no male Frey left to serve.

Prince Obryen made his way to the king seated on the Lord's seat drinking summerwine. " Your Grace, It was a fine Victory though I Ask When will late Lord Frey be hanged?" 

There were enjoying the feast. Jory cassel had came down from Moat Calin to hold the The Twins in KING Aegon's name. Lord Walter's hanging was to done quickly. 

"Send someone to hange him out side the castle for everyone to see his hanging crops. Do not make an event, just have it done."Aegon said as if do not care.

"I thought the Starks do like to behead" Obryen test his new king. 

Aegon's eyes rose to meet his. " He does not deserve beheading And I am not a Stark. I am Aegon Targaryen, of Houses Stark and Targaryen " Obryen has heard He had been a bastered, A Snow. And now a Targaryen king but there was no denying him be a Stark.

Obryen smiled at that then he moved towards the hall's Center and made a toast about their victory. All cheered and celebrated.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed


	5. Impacts

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Simply idea telling

Thoros of Myr

Thoros spent most of his life the way he didn't even thought of spending. He had been raised as a servent of Rh'llor but he did not had true faith. The high priest of Volantis had tasked him with convincing the Targaryen king and then the newly made king Robert Baratheon to accept faith of Rh'llor but Thoros instead drank with him for amusement and pleasure. Now those days are gone, Rh'llor has awoken him from his slumber of ignorance. He is now confident that Rh'llor has plans for him and his best friend Beric Dondarion.

Robert Baratheon was also a man Thoros considered his friend. When he tried to put the notion of the protection of common folk before that friend, He, Robert Baratheon rolled his eyes and turned his back on that. At that moment Thoros remembered Robert had such reactions when Lord Tywin presented him the bodies of butchered Targaryen children. 

When Thoros and Beric tried to protect the rights of common folk, they were named traitors. House Tully hasn't announced yet if they are against the crown or not but Thoros knows as does everyone else, the siege of Riverrun has angered both Tullys and their loyal bannerman.

Due to being hunted by Lannister/Baratheon forces, The organization did not know who to trust so they named themselves as Brotherhood without banners in the lead of Ser Beric Dondarion, Lord of Blackheaven. They follow him due to his resurrection by Thoros. Their refuge is cave hidden in riverlands, Hallow hill and its knights are called knights of the Hallow hill.

While everyone resting in the cave, Thoros found himself looking in the flames, seeking a vision of wisdom. He felt as if The flickering of fire was calling him and he remembered that sound. It had been calling him for a few days but all he would see was darkness. Today it was different, first he saw only darkness but soon he was given glimpses of two strange persons, One was a women and the other a man. In glimpses he saw Ashy silver hair of a women and red/Orange eyes of a man, the last glimps was a milky sword, alive with light in a man's hand. The fire roared and quickly died after that.

As the fire died Thoros was interrupted when men entered the cave, they had captured a tall man whose head was covered. The men around him began to cheer and applause for the valor of their brothers who captured the head covered man. Thoros smiled as well, " Well well that is an uncommonly large person. How did you manage to seduce such an uncommonly large person?"

"We waited until he was drunk enough." Replied the archer from dornish marchies with amusement in his tone. 

Thoros looked at the hooded person and smiled, "poor man,You have my sympathy." A gasp of cheerfull astonishment left his mouth just he removed the cover over the captive's head. "Aa haa, Not a man at all, A hound." Thoros defined the man as the men around him laughed and howled like a dog. Thoros again looked at the person and said."So good to see you again Clegane."

The man was Sandor Clegane, brother to the mad dog of Tywin Lannister. Hound looked at Him, his face wore a scowl as he asked. " Thoros, What the fuck are you doing here?"

"Drinking and talking, same as ever." Was the answer to hound's question which made everyone laugh save the hound and Beric.

Sandor wasn't done. "Thoros of Myr. You used to shave your head." To which Thoros replied happily and drunkenly. "To betoken a humble heart, but in truth my heart was vain. Besides, I lost my razor in the woods. I am less than I was, but more. A year in the wild will melt the flesh off a man."

It was Beric's turn now. " Why did you brought him here?" Beric moved towards the group near Thoros.

The Archer from the dornish marchies answeres his Lord. "My companions said he's a Lannister soldiers, the Hound and Tywin Lannisters had commanded his mad dog to raid and rape the innocent people of Riverlands."

Beric looked down with his lips tied as The Hound interrupted. "That is not me. That is my brother you dumb cunt. Does the crimes of my brother make me guilty of those crimes?" 

Beric shortened the distance between them. " No it does not." They were cut when Other people made more acuses like death of Targaryen children which was also his brother's doing. Finally one acused him of raping a girl at some mill he did not know. Some other stood saying they vitnessed that. So a trail by battle was announced to gain the favour of Rh'llor.

When Ser Beric's sword lit on fire it seemed the Hound will die today. In the end the sacred Hound slashed his sword so hard that Ser Beric's sword split into two and Hound's sword went deep into Beric's right shoulder which killed him.

While The Hound was still breathlessly laughing about his victory. Thoros performed the kiss of life on Beric which brought him back to life and left The Hound stunned. 

According to th trial by battle law The Hound was declared innocent of the crimes he was accused of. 

When the Sun Set Hound came to Thoros and Beric. He sat near him silent for a while. "WHY why you Beric? I have see better men, far better men die but non of them came back so Why you?"

Thoros smiles and so did Beric. " We do not know. Yet there is something we know. We know that you now believe that there is something bigger than us, A purpose that's why you are still here."

Sandor scowled."I don't follow that lightening corps. I'm here because those Lannister shits will also be hunting me... I killed some of their cunts back in the inn."

Thoros moved near Clegane. " There is still time for you to chose Clegane. You can still protect more than you have harmed. You survived here for a reason. There is still something good in you that's why you left Tywin Lannister as did I." Sandor shrugged his shoulders. 

Thoros saw Sandor grab the rosted chicken and began to eat with his new brothers. "Its good you have some good meal here."

__________________________________________

Yohn Royce 

Lord Yohn Royce arrived at the Bloody gate More than a fortnite ago. He has spent most of his time in conversation with Ser Brynden Tully, Captain of the knights of the gate, telling him of all he has learned. Brynden was angery first he wanted to strangle Lord Pyter Balish to death and drown those Freys. While hearing reports that Tywin's brother besiege Riverrun Blackfish was lossing temper but Lord Royce convinced him otherwise. 

They had been making plans ever since that as Lord Stark instructed Lord Royce, ' We need to be patience. Aegon's armies are still in Essos. We need sport of all houses Enemies and loyal both. We must device some way.' Lord Royce still mourned his younger son's death by whitewalkers and he knew they are real threat.

The plans were made. Ser Brynden will lead Three Thousand heavy knights and Four thousand cavalry, that Lord Yohn has requested from his friends in Vale, to help Robb Stark against Tywin Lannister without anyone noticing. While Lord Royce deal with Lord Balish and Young Robin will stay at the gate for time being with Ser Donnel waynwood.

When he arrived in the Eyrie with his hundred knights. He met with steward Nestor Royce, who told him that Lord Balish was mourning at the moment. "Get him here now." Commanded Lord Yohn Royce. 

As Lord Pyter Balish came to the great hall of The Eyrie Lord Royce asked him straight away. "How did Lady Arryn died?" 

Balish stood confident. "Lysa was getting impatient that her son did not arrived, that sweet Robin was not in his mothers arms. She told me he might have been killed in the North. I tried to encourage her, that she must have patience and strength. BUT in the end all my efforts were in vain. She committed suicide by jumping through the moondoor." Balish stopped to remove the tears from his eyes and than he looked towards Lord Royce with judgemental eyes. " It is your fault, You were to bring Sweet Robin home sooner. All my efforts failed because of you. My Lysa would have been alive had you arrived here sooner. You are the cause of Her death."

Tension was rising in the hall as both Arryn and Royce guards put their hands on their swords. As for Lord Royce, he knew as Lord Stark told him that he is the only person in Balish's way for the control of The Vale and he will try his best to remove him.

" I sent a raven to Lady Arryn in which I assured her that young Robin is safe and Starks are no threat. The Starks are her sister's family. As for her death, I was not here when she died but you were Balish..... You are the suspect here and you make no command here. House Royce has been the lords stewards of the Vale for centuries and will govern the Vale until young Robin comes to age." Lord Royce made the counter attack of words.

When heard that Petyr stood there surprised. " Suspect of Lyas's murder. How dare you to blame me. I'm the Lord of the small council and I shall hear no more of this. Robin is the Lord of The Eyrie and only his judgement concerns me." Balish tried to mend the situation. 

Lord Royce smiled. " Robin is too young that he does not even know justice and as said before the government of the Vale is in my hand now until Robin comes of age."

The mocking bird tried again." Lord Royce are you trying to take Lord Robin Arryn's place... That is treason. And everyone knows the panelty for treason."

Now Royce understood that he can not confront Balish in words. " I'm not a traitor like rats in kingslanding these days. The Lords Declerants will be called. For now Vale's Governess is my duty and you are suspect of lady Arryns death. So for now you will be confined to chambers suitable for you until further information comes out or the king commands otherwise. This is vale and we will serve justice." 

Lord Royce is more respected than Balish so the guards lead Balish to his quarters where he will stay to until his trial. Ser vardis Egen was instructed with keeping Balish in his chambers and provide him nourishment to keep him alive.

As Yohn Royce was now temporarily out of Balish problem he commanded that revens be sent to every house of the Vale to bring their knights and men at arms to high road to protect the vale. Ravens were sent to Winterfell and Red keep announcing that vale will side with Starks if of the crown do not leave the North alone. 

Lord Royce convinced The Eyrie's nobles that the attack on the North means that Robert is not true to his words as he has already given independence to the North.

Than Royce turned to Nestor Royce. "Ser Nestor, you must go to the Gates of the moon. You will host the Lords Declerant there." To which he proudly said aye and moved with his men.

___________________________________________

Jon Connigton 

Jon was sitting out side his King's solar at Magister Illario's mance. The free companies which they hired were preparing for the battle with the army sent by Triarchy of the free cities Myr, Tyrosh and Lys. 

Aerys had spent most of his time alone in his chambers ever since he heard of Alysanne and his son. First it seemed to Jon that he is repenting on his sins and his torment of Queen Alysanne in their bedchamber at Norvos but than one day he called for his hand. Jon went to answer his king's summon only to find that the news of his wife and child made him a sadistic and ruthless more then he was before. 

He told Jon that after the battle with Triarchy they'll march towards the Slaver's Bay to retrieve his queen. ' Ashara is responsibly for her desertion. That dornish whore betrayed me and I will feed her to my dragon for her treason as for Alysanne, she is nonetheless. I always wondered why father acted harshly with mother. Now I understand that all women must be kept under control or they'll show their wicked nature. Daenerys and Alysanne are both wicked and I shall see to it that both know their place.' Jon only listened to him. He knwe this was the time for him to remain silent.

When Aerys exited his solar he was claded in his steel armor and Blackfyr was tied with his waist. he was all A warrior and a king but when Jon looked into his eyes he saw the eyes of the mad king Aerys and that terrified him the most.

The warhorn blew at the sunrise gate of Pentos announcing the arrival of their enemy. Jon heard the cries full of fear of Pentoshi folk.

Jon walked behind his king to the yard of the mance where Rhaelyx was resting. Aerys mounted the Dragon and commanded. " Remember no mercy. " to which Jon noded.

Jon rode out of the city and joined the army. He gave the left flank command to Daario and the Right to Bronn while he will command the center. 

The combined army of the Triarchy appeared on the horizon. They out numbered them two to one and not to mention they have dragon on their side.

The warhorns Blew and the battle began. Both armies charged with heavy horses first. They met at the center of the battle field and clashed. A bloody melee began and Jon could hear cries of soldiers as well as screams. 

Jon saw the enemy reared and than atteck the Center of mounted horses which Brock them from Center. seeing that Jon commanded his left and right to engage while he will hold the rear position.

Both Daario and Bronn's forces went through them like knife through cake but worst for was coming later. 

King Aerys came from above astrid his dragon. The dragon roared and started bathing everyone. It was than the enemy reviled its counter attack. Jon saw the opponents losing big bolt towards the Dragon. but the dragon dodged them easily as Rhaelyx is a younger dragon and Young dragons are very fast.

When their victory was seen from far away Jon saw the Triarchy retreating back. Jon just watched the whole battle from far away. He was deep in thoughts of what has happened to Aerys. The hoped that getting Alysanne might help Arys.

After the battle their was no feast as Aerys command them to take needed rest and start their march towards the Meereen.

Jon observerd that Aerys do not talk these days much he only gives order and like solace. Aerys ruthlessness has become legendary in his ranks that no one dares ask him the reasons not even Jon who is his hand, though he already knows much.


	6. Iron Tide

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kingsmoot is my favourite event I wanted it to be perfect.
> 
> This all contains only Iron islands.

**YARA GREYJOY**

Yara left the Mormont keep's siege fearing she can not withstand Dragon Queen's wrath. She made course to Harlaw island before she go to her home, so she can devise some way to tell her father of Dragon's threat.

What she learned from Lord Rodrick Harlaw was unexpected. Her father has fallen from the bridge connecting the towers of Pyke in a roaring storm, And the Damphair has called the kingsmoot at Nagga's hill to chose their new king. Lord Harlaw told her the Damphair did so because he fears that Euron might succeed her father as his heir. Euron's name did rang bells in her mind, her long exiled uncle came back just in time for the kingsmoot but there was no time to those thoughts right now.

She knew her other uncle, Victarion, will also be at kingsmoot as he had left her on bear island right after they laid siege to Mormont keep. Her Uncle did not get to see the Dragons or the Dragon Queen. So Yara made her way to the Old Wyke to join the kingsmoot.

When she arrived there she saw her Uncles Victarion and Euron both with their ships, Iron victory and Silence docked. When asked her Nuncle Victarion how her father died he told her the storm God took his life but now he feasts in the watery halls of the drowned God.

Dark clouds ran before the wind as the first light stole into the world. The black sky went grey as slate; the black sea turned grey-green; the black mountains of Great Wyk across the bay put on the blue-green hues of soldier pines. As color stole back into the world, a hundred banners lifted and began to flap. She beheld the silver fish of Botley, the bloody moon of Wynch, the dark green trees of Orkwood. She saw warhorns and leviathans and scythes, and everywhere the krakens great and golden. Beneath them, thralls and salt wives begin to move about, stirring coals into new life and gutting fish for the captains and the kings to break their fasts. The dawnlight touched the stony strand, and she watched men wake from sleep, throwing aside their sealskin blankets as they called for their first horn of ale. Drink deep.

Soon after Dampair came to shores with his drowned men and they made their way to the Naga's hill. It was there beneath the arch of Nagga's ribs that his drowned men found him, standing tall and stern with his long black hair blowing in the wind. "Is it time?" Rus asked. Aeron gave a nod, and said, "It is. Go forth and sound the summons."

The drowned men took up their driftwood cudgels and began to beat them one against the other as they walked back down the hill. Others joined them, and the clangor spread along the strand. Such a fearful clacking and a clattering it made, as if a hundred trees were pummeling one another with their limbs. Kettledrums began to beat as well, boom-boom-boom-boom-boom, boom-boom-boom-boom-boom. A warhorn bellowed, then another. AAAAAAoooooooooooooooooooooooo.

Men left their fires to make their way toward the bones of the Grey King's Hall; oarsmen, steersmen, sailmakers, shipwrights, the warriors with their axes and the fishermen with their nets. Some had thralls to serve them; some had salt wives. Others, who had sailed too often to the green lands, were attended by maesters and singers and knights. The common men crowded together in a crescent around the base of the knoll, with the thralls, children, and women toward the rear. The captains and the kings made their way up the slopes. The Kraken's daughter saw cheerful Sigfry Stonetree, Andrik the Unsmiling, the knight Ser Harras Harlaw. Lord Baelor Blacktyde in his sable cloak stood beside The Stonehouse in ragged sealskin. Victarion loomed above all of them save Andrik. Her nuncle wore no helm, but elsewise he was all in armor, his kraken cloak hanging golden from his shoulders. He shall be our king, Yara feared.

When the Damphair raised his bony hands the kettledrums and the warhorns fell silent, the drowned men lowered their cudgels, and all the voices stilled. Only the sound of the waves pounding remained, a roar no man could still. "We were born from the sea, and to the sea we all return," Aeron began, softly at first, so men would strain to hear. "The Storm God in his wrath plucked Balon from his castle and cast him down, yet now he feasts beneath the waves in the Drowned God's watery halls." He lifted his eyes to the sky. "Balon is dead! The iron king is dead!"

"The king is dead!" his drowned men shouted.

"Yet what is dead may never die, but rises again, harder and stronger!" he reminded them. "Balon has fallen, Balon my brother, who honored the Old Way and paid the iron price. Balon the Brave, Balon the Blessed, Balon Twice-Crowned, who won us back our freedoms and our god. Balon is dead . . . but an iron king shall rise again, to sit upon the Seastone Chair and rule the isles."

"A king shall rise!" they answered. "He shall rise!"

"He shall. He must." Aeron's voice thundered like the waves. "But who? Who shall sit in Balon's place? Who shall rule these holy isles? Is he here among us now?" The priest spread his hands wide. "Who shall be king over us?"

A seagull screamed back at him. The crowd began to stir, like men waking from a dream. Each man looked at his neighbors, to see which of them might presume to claim a crown. The Crow's Eye was never patient, Yara told herself. Mayhaps he will speak first. If so, it would be his undoing. The captains and the kings had come a long way to this feast and would not choose the first dish set before them. They will want to taste and sample, a bite of him, a nibble of the other, until they find the one that suits them best.

Euron must have known that as well. He stood with his arms crossed amongst his mutes and monsters. Only the wind and the waves answered Aeron's call.

"The ironborn must have a king," the priest insisted, after a long silence. "I ask again. Who shall be king over us?"

"I will," came the answer from below.

At once a ragged cry of "Gylbert! Gylbert King!" went up. The captains gave way to let the claimant and his champions ascend the hill to stand at Aeron's side beneath the ribs of Nagga.

This would-be king was a tall spare lord with a melancholy visage, his lantern jaw shaved clean. His three champions took up their position two steps below him, bearing his sword and shield and banner. They shared a certain look with the tall lord, and Yara took them for his sons. One unfurled his banner, a great black longship against a setting sun. "I am Gylbert Farwynd, Lord of the Lonely Light," the lord told the kingsmoot.

Yara knew some Farwynds, a queer folk who held lands on the westernmost shores of Great Wyk and the scattered isles beyond, rocks so small that most could support but a single household. Of those, the Lonely Light was the most distant, eight days' sail to the northwest amongst rookeries of seals and sea lions and the boundless grey oceans. The Farwynds there were even queerer than the rest. Some said they were skinchangers, unholy creatures who could take on the forms of sea lions, walruses, even spotted whales, the wolves of the wild sea.

Lord Gylbert began to speak. He told of a wondrous land beyond the Sunset Sea, a land without winter or want, where death had no dominion. "Make me your king, and I shall lead you there," he cried. "We will build ten thousand ships as Nymeria once did and take sail with all our people to the land beyond the sunset. There every man shall be a king and every wife a queen."

His eyes, Yara saw, were now grey, now blue, as changeable as the seas. Mad eyes, he thought, fool's eyes. The vision he spoke of was doubtless a snare set by the Storm God to lure the ironborn to destruction. The offerings that his men spilled out before the kingsmoot included sealskins and walrus tusks, arm rings made of whalebone, warhorns banded in bronze. The captains looked and turned away, leaving lesser men to help themselves to the gifts. When the fool was done talking and his champions began to shout his name, only the Farwynds took up the cry, and not even all of them. Soon enough the cries of "Gylbert! Gylbert King!" faded away to silence. The gull screamed loudly above them, and landed atop one of Nagga's ribs as the Lord of the Lonely Light made his way back down the hill.

Aeron Damphair stepped forward once more. "I ask again. Who shall be king over us?"

"Me!" a deep voice boomed, and once more the crowd parted.

The speaker was borne up the hill in a carved driftwood chair carried on the shoulders of his grandsons. A great ruin of a man, twenty stones heavy and ninety years old, he was cloaked in a white bearskin. His own hair was snow white as well, and his huge beard covered him like a blanket from cheeks to thighs, so it was hard to tell where the beard ended and the pelt began. Though his grandsons were great strapping men, they struggled with his weight on the steep stone steps. Before the Grey King's Hall they set him down, and three remained below him as his champions.

Sixty years ago, this one might well have won the favor of the moot, Yara thought, but his hour is long past.

"Aye, me!" the man roared from where he sat, in a voice as huge as he was. "Why not? Who better? I am Erik Ironmaker, for them who's blind. Erik the Just. Erik Anvil-Breaker. Show them my hammer, Thormor." One of his champions lifted it up for all to see; a monstrous thing it was, its haft wrapped in old leather, its head a brick of steel as large as a loaf of bread. "I can't count how many hands I've smashed to pulp with that hammer," Erik said, "but might be some thief could tell you. I can't say how many heads I've crushed against my anvil neither, but there's some widows could. I could tell you all the deeds I've done in battle, but I'm eight-and-eighty and won't live long enough to finish. If old is wise, no one is wiser than me. If big is strong, no one's stronger. You want a king with heirs? I've more'n I can count. King Erik, aye, I like the sound o' that. Come, say it with me. ERIK! ERIK ANVIL-BREAKER! ERIK KING!"

As his grandsons took up the cry, their own sons came forward with chests upon their shoulders. When they upended them at the base of the stone steps, a torrent of silver, bronze, and steel spilled forth; arm rings, collars, daggers, dirks, and throwing axes. A few captains snatched up the choicest items and added their voices to the swelling chant. But no sooner had the cry begun to build than Yara's voice cut through it. "Erik!" Men moved aside to let her through. With one foot on the lowest step, she said, "Erik, stand up."

A hush fell. The wind blew, waves broke against the shore, men murmured in each other's ears. Erik Ironmaker stared down at Yara Greyjoy. "Girl. Thrice-damned girl. What did you say?"

"Stand up, Erik," she called. "Stand up and I'll shout your name with all the rest. Stand up and I'll be the first to follow you. You want a crown, aye. Stand up and take it."

Elsewhere in the press, the Crow's Eye laughed. Erik glared at him. The big man's hands closed tight around the arms of his driftwood throne. His face went red, then purple. His arms trembled with effort. She could see a thick blue vein pulsing in his neck as he struggled to rise. For a moment it seemed as though he might do it, but the breath went out of him all at once, and he groaned and sank back onto his cushion. Euron laughed all the louder. The big man hung his head and grew old, all in the blink of an eye. His grandsons carried him back down the hill.

"Who shall rule the ironborn?" Aeron Damphair called again. "Who shall be king over us?"

Men looked at one another. Some looked at Euron, some at Victarion, a few at Yara. Waves broke green and white against the longships. The gull cried once more, a raucous scream, forlorn. "Make your claim, Victarion," the Merlyn called. "Let us have done with this mummer's farce."

"When I am ready," Victarion shouted back.

Aeron seemed pleased. It is better if he waits.

The Drumm came next, another old man, though not so old as Erik. He climbed the hill on his own two legs, and on his hip rode Red Rain, his famous sword, forged of Valyrian steel in the days before the Doom. His champions were men of note: his sons Denys and Donnel, both stout fighters, and between them Andrik the Unsmiling, a giant of a man with arms as thick as trees. It spoke well of the Drumm that such a man would stand for him.

"Where is it written that our king must be a kraken?" Drumm began. "What right has Pyke to rule us? Great Wyk is the largest isle, Harlaw the richest, Old Wyk the most holy. When the black line was consumed by dragonfire, the ironborn gave the primacy to Vickon Greyjoy, aye . . . but as lord, not king."

It was a good beginning. Yara heard shouts of approval, but they dwindled as the old man began to tell of the glory of the Drumms . He spoke of Dale the Dread, Roryn the Reaver, the hundred sons of Gormond Drumm the Oldfather. He drew Red Rain and told them how Hilmar Drumm the Cunning had taken the blade from an armored knight with wits and a wooden cudgel. He spoke of ships long lost and battles eight hundred years forgotten, and the crowd grew restive. He spoke and spoke, and then he spoke still more.

And when Drumm's chests were thrown open, the captains saw the niggard's gifts he'd brought them. No throne was ever bought with bronze, Captain of Blackwind thought. The truth of that was plain to hear, as the cries of "Drumm! Drumm! Dunstan King!" died away.

The waves were pounding louder than before. It is time, She thought. It is time for Victarion to make his claim. "Who shall be king over us?" the priest cried once more, but this time his fierce black eyes found his brother in the crowd. "Nine sons were born from the loins of Quellon Greyjoy. One was mightier than all the rest, and knew no fear."

Victarion met his eyes, and nodded. The captains parted before him as he climbed the steps. "Brother, give me blessing," he said when he reached the top. He knelt and bowed his head. Aeron uncorked his waterskin and poured a stream of seawater down upon his brow. "What is dead can never die," the priest said, and Victarion replied, "but rises again, harder and stronger."

When Victarion rose, his champions arrayed themselves beneath him; Ralf the Limper, Red Ralf Stonehouse, and Nute the Barber, noted warriors all. Stonehouse bore the Greyjoy banner; the golden kraken on a field as black as the midnight sea. As soon as it unfurled, the captains and the kings began to shout out the Lord Captain's name. Victarion waited till they quieted, then said, "You all know me. If you want sweet words, look elsewhere. I have no singer's tongue. I have an axe, and I have these." He raised his huge mailed hands up to show them, and Nute the Barber displayed his axe, a fearsome piece of steel. "I was a loyal brother," Victarion went on. "When Balon was wed, it was me he sent to Harlaw to bring him back his bride. I led his longships into many a battle, and never lost but one. The first time Balon took a crown, it was me sailed into Lannisport to singe the lion's tail. His last command was to help her daughter with the bear island which I did. I shall live to see my brother wish fulfilled, his wish of our freedom and glory and conquest of the North."

As Victarion finished, the limper, stonehouse and barber begun to shout."Victarion, Victarion. " And most of the gathered captain also shouted. "Victarion King Victarion Victarion King Victarion! " Yara whistled to gain attention of the roaring Crowd.

"It was good of you to bring such gifts to my queensmoot, Nuncle," she told Victarion, "but you need not have worn so much armor. I promise not to hurt you." Yara turned to face the captains. "There's no one braver than my nuncle, no one stronger, no one fiercer in a fight. And he counts to ten as quick as any man, I have seen him do it . . . though when he needs to go to twenty he does take off his boots." That made them laugh. "He has no sons, though. His wives keep dying. The Crow's Eye is his elder and has a better claim . . ."

"He does!" the Red Oarsman shouted from below.

"Ah, but my claim is better still." Yara set the collar on her head at a jaunty angle, so the gold gleamed against her dark hair. "Balon's brother cannot come before Balon's son!"

"Balon's sons are dead," cried Ralf the Limper. "All I see is Balon's little daughter!"

"Daughter?" Yara slipped a hand beneath her jerkin. "Oho! What's this? Shall I show you? Some of you have not seen one since they weaned you." They laughed again. "Teats on a king are a terrible thing, is that the song? Ralf, you have me, I am a woman . . . though not an old woman like you. Ralf the Limper . . . shouldn't that be Ralf the Limp?" Yara drew a dirk from between her breasts. "I'm a mother too, and here's my suckling babe!" She held it up. "And here, my champions." They pushed past Victarion's three to stand below her: Qarl the Maid, Tristifer Botley, and the knight Ser Harras Harlaw, whose sword Nightfall was as storied as Dunstan Drumm's Red Rain. "My nuncle said you know him. You know me too-"

"I want to know you better!" someone shouted.

"Go home and know your wife," Yara shot back. "Nuncle says he'll give you more of what my father gave you. Well, what was that? Gold and glory, some will say. Freedom, ever sweet. Aye, it's so, he gave us that . . . and widows too, as Lord Blacktyde will tell you. How many of you had your homes put to the torch when Robert came? How many had daughters raped and despoiled? Burnt towns and broken castles, my father gave you that. Defeat was what he gave you. Nuncle here will give you more. Not me."

" I will not give up " Victarion objected. "What the kraken grasps it does not lose, be it longship or leviathan."

"And what have we grasped, Nuncle? The north? No.. yet What is that, but leagues and leagues of leagues and leagues, far from the sound of the sea? What do we have to show for it?" She beckoned, and her Black Wind men pushed forward, chests of oak and iron on their shoulders. "I give you the wealth of the Stony Shore," Yara said as the first was upended. An avalanche of pebbles clattered forth, cascading down the steps; pebbles grey and black and white, worn smooth by the sea. "I give you the riches of Deepwood," she said, as the second chest was opened. Pinecones came pouring out, to roll and bounce down into the crowd. "And last, the gold of Winterfell." She mocked as From the third chest came yellow turnips, round and hard and big as a man's head. They landed amidst the pebbles and the pinecones. Yara stabbed one with her dirk. "Harmund Sharp," she shouted, "your son Harrag died at bear island, for this." She pulled the turnip off her blade and tossed it to him. "You have other sons, I think. If you'd trade their lives for turnips, shout my nuncle's name!"

"And if I shout your name?" Harmund demanded. "What then?"

"Peace," said Yara. "We'll have the northmen too . . . as friends, to stand with us against the Iron Throne. Your choice is simple. Crown me, for peace and victory. Or crown my nuncle, for more war and more defeat." She sheathed her dirk again. "What will you have, ironmen?"

"VICTORY!" shouted Rodrik the Reader, his hands cupped about his mouth. "Victory, and Ya!"

"Yara!" Lord Baelor Blacktyde echoed. "Yara QUEEN!"

Yara's own crew took up the cry. "YARA! YARA! YARA QUEEN!" They stamped their feet and shook their fists and yelled, as the Damphair listened in disbelief. She would leave her father's work undone! Yet Tristifer Botley was shouting for her, with many Harlaws, some Goodbrothers, red-faced Lord Merlyn, more men than the priest would ever have believed . . . for a woman!

But others were holding their tongues, or muttering asides to their neighbors. "No craven's peace!" Ralf the Limper roared. Red Ralf Stonehouse swirled the Greyjoy banner and bellowed, "Victarion! VICTARION! VICTARION!" Men began to shove at one another. Someone flung a pinecone at Yara's head. When she ducked, her makeshift crown fell off. Shouts of "Yara!" and "Victarion!" surged back and forth, and it seemed as though some savage storm was about to engulf them all. "The Storm God is amongst us", the priest preached, " sowing fury and discord."

Sharp as a swordthrust, the sound of a horn split the air.

Bright and baneful was its voice, a shivering hot scream that made a man's bones seem to thrum within him. The cry lingered in the damp sea air: aaaaRREEEEeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee.

All eyes turned toward the sound. It was one of Euron's mongrels winding the call, a monstrous man with a shaved head. Rings of gold and jade and jet glistened on his arms, and on his broad chest was tattooed some bird of prey, talons dripping blood.

aaaaRRREEEEeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee.

The horn he blew was shiny black and twisted, and taller than a man as he held it with both hands. It was bound about with bands of red gold and dark steel, incised with ancient Valyrian glyphs that seemed to glow redly as the sound swelled.

aaaaaaaRRREEEEEEEEEEEEeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee.

It was a terrible sound, a wail of pain and fury that seemed to burn the ears. Aeron Damphair covered his, and seemd praying for the Drowned God to raise a mighty wave and smash the horn to silence, yet still the shriek went on and on. It is the horn of hell, she wanted to scream, though no man would have heard her. The cheeks of the tattooed man were so puffed out they looked about to burst, and the muscles in his chest twitched in a way that it made it seem as if the bird were about to rip free of his flesh and take wing. And now the glyphs were burning brightly, every line and letter shimmering with white fire. On and on and on the sound went, echoing amongst the howling hills behind them and across the waters of Nagga's Cradle to ring against the mountains of Great Wyk, on and on and on until it filled the whole wet world.

And when it seemed the sound would never end, it did.

The hornblower's breath failed at last. He staggered and almost fell. The Late king's daughter saw Orkwood of Orkmont catch him by one arm to hold him up, whilst Left-Hand Lucas Codd took the twisted black horn from his hands. A thin wisp of smoke was rising from the horn, and she saw blood and blisters upon the lips of the man who'd sounded it. The bird on his chest was bleeding too.

Euron Greyjoy climbed the hill slowly, with every eye upon him. Above the gull screamed and screamed again. No godless man may sit the Seastone Chair, Aeron was muttering beside her, but she knew that he must let his brother speak. The priest's lips moved silently in prayer.

Yara's champions stepped aside, and Victarion's as well. The priest took a step backward and put one hand upon the cold rough stone of Nagga's ribs. The Crow's Eye stopped atop the steps, at the doors of the Grey King's Hall, and turned his smiling eye upon the captains and the kings.

"IRONMEN," said Euron Greyjoy, "you have heard my horn. Now hear my words. I am Balon's brother, Quellon's eldest living son. Lord Vickon's blood is in my veins, and the blood of the Old Kraken. Yet I have sailed farther than any of them. Only one living kraken has never known defeat. Only one has never bent his knee. Only one has sailed to Asshai by the Shadow, and seen wonders and terrors beyond imagining . . ."

"If you liked the Shadow so well, go back there," called out pink-cheeked Qarl the Maid, one of Yara's champions.

The Crow's Eye ignored him. "My little brother would finish Balon's war, and claim the north. My sweet niece would give us peace and pinecones." His blue lips twisted in a smile. "Yara prefers victory to defeat. Victarion wants a kingdom, not a few scant yards of earth. From me, you shall have both.

"Crow's Eye, you call me. Well, who has a keener eye than the crow? After every battle the crows come in their hundreds and their thousands to feast upon the fallen. A crow can espy death from afar. And I say that all of Westeros is dying. Those who follow me will feast until the end of their days.

"We are the ironborn, and once we were conquerors. Our writ ran everywhere the sound of the waves was heard. My brother would have you be content with the cold and dismal north, my niece with even less . . . but I shall give you Lannisport. Highgarden. The Arbor. Oldtown. The riverlands and the Reach, the kingswood and the rainwood, Dorne and the marches, the Mountains of the Moon and the Vale of Arryn, Tarth and the Stepstones. I say we take it all! I say, we take Westeros." He glanced at the priest. "All for the greater glory of our Drowned God, to be sure."

The Damphair looked scared.

"Crow's Eye," Yara called, "did you leave your wits at Asshai? If we cannot hold the north-and we cannot-how can we win the whole of the Seven Kingdoms?"

"Why, it has been done before. Did Balon teach his girl so little of the ways of war? Victarion, our brother's daughter has never heard of Aegon the Conqueror, it would seem."

"Aegon?" Victarion crossed his arms against his armored chest. "What has the Conqueror to do with us?"

"I know as much of war as you do, Crow's Eye," Yara said. "Aegon Targaryen conquered Westeros with dragons."

"And so shall we," Euron Greyjoy promised. "That horn you heard I found amongst the smoking ruins that were Valyria, where no man has dared to walk but me. You heard its call, and felt its power. It is a dragon horn, bound with bands of red gold and Valyrian steel graven with enchantments. The dragonlords of old sounded such horns, before the Doom devoured them. With this horn, ironmen, I can bind dragons to my will."

"I have seen Dragons in the North." Yara tried to warn but she was cut by Euron.

"Aye there are Dragons and I know just a place to find them. There is a queen in Slaver's Bay who hates westrosei just as we do. I will make her my Queen and take her dragon. I heard Her eyes are amethyst. " When Euron finished he gestured towards his mutes

Euron's men then pour forward his gifts, including: gold, silver, armor, curved swords with gilded pommels, daggers of Valyrian steel, pelts of tigers and spotted cats, jade manticores and sphinxes from Valyria, chests of nutmeg, cloves, and saffron, ivory tusks and the horns of unicorns, feathers from the Summer Sea, and bolts of silk and samite. The mutes and mongrels from the Silence threw open Euron's chests and spilled out his gifts before the captains and the kings. Then it was Hotho Harlaw shouted as he filled his hands with gold. Gorold Goodbrother shouted out as well, and Erik Anvil-Breaker. "EURON! EURON! EURON!" The cry swelled, became a roar. "EURON! EURON! CROW'S EYE! EURON KING!" It rolled up Nagga's hill, like the Storm God rattling the clouds. "EURON! EURON! EURON! EURON! EURON! EURON!"

Yara Greyjoy was taken from nagga's hill by Rodrick Harlaw. They sailed to ten towers where She will gather her supporters and leave iron islands temporarily. Now she had faith Crow's eye murdered her father and will kill her, her only hope is her brother, Theon, now

**Author's Note:**

>   
>  Thank u  
> Bye


End file.
